Tournament Land
Tournament World is a new country undiscovered that exist to Earth Land. Map Localization Landscape- The landscape of the land is much bigger than Fiore as there are more land aroud the place. It also has much more Plain around the land that speaks of life and for a simple walk. Plain- The lushness of the plain is what makes this place feel like one with nature. Walks around and smell the air, basking in the sunlight, what a place to walk around. There are also Trees that can be seen if one walks far enough to see them. Trees- one of the many attractions this land offers. Each tree in this place blooms seasonally like all trees. They grow different kind of fruits that quench thirst or conquer their hunger. Few miles from them are Lakes. Lakes- Ocean- There are more oceans than Earth Land as the land is surrounded by it. They are split into 2 different sides. One side is to swim on and the other is not to swim but to train at. Mountains- The mountains is one of the biggest attractions in Tournament Land. Known for secret training and food searching. They also have animals living in the Mountains as well as the Forest; another amazing place. There are 6 mountains in total. Martial Artist (Bluemage1992) and Magical Martial Artists goes to the mountains for physical training and mental training. the Forest for emotional and spiritual training. Forest- In all the beautiful scenery, the forest is one of the most beautiful attraction there. Surround by animals, insects, and fruits, this place is a place for training and relaxation. Their are 6 forest in total. Power Source in Tournament Land Just like Earth Land, this land holds magic as well, but there is also a power that exist along side magic: Ki. There are many mages in this land with the same kind of magic of Earth Land, but now a new fighting occupation that exist to show mage is not the only one who can: Martial Artist; a practitioners of ancient fighting style that existed for as long as magic had lived in existence. Ki- a power source that existed for as long as magic been in the world. Unlike magic, ki must first be obtained by training the body to its upmost limit, but one must continue to train in order to fully control it. Ki can be used for defense and offense purposes. Given time, one can master powerful punches and kicks enhanced by Ki. While magic requires enternano to create magic, ki is just the manipulation of one's hidden strength brought out by daily training together or in solitude. Race There are still Humans, Exceed, and others in Tournament World. However, they don't want to relay on mages to get things done and to keep them safe, so they went to different teachers to help them to defend themselves from threats. There are demons thats exist in this world that does good and bad that really gets confusing and irratting at the same time. * Human (bluemage1992) * Exceed * Demon (Bluemage1992) * Alters (Bluemage1992) * Chimera (Bluemage1992) * Hyrbids ( Bluemage1992) Guilds There a much more guild guilds in this world. There are dojos; place that teaches one the ancient way of fighting for protecting themselves or destroying others. Like mages have their guilds, Martial Artist have dojos to train in to perfect their form. Locations Dojos- A place of training for learning the ancient art of combat. There are same amount of dojos as the same of magic that is existing today. Training Stadium- A even bigger place to train for larger crowd of people. It also helps out people who wants to train. Dojos Ancient Training Grounds Fire Magic Dojo- A Dojo of Fire Magic Style fighting. Fire-Make Dojo- Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo- Fire Devil Slayer Magic Dojo- Fire God Slayer Dojo- Water Magic Dojo- Water-Make Dojo- Water God Slayer Magic (Bluemage1992) Dojo- Water Devil Slayer Magic Dojo- Water Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo- Ice Magic Dojo- Ice-Make Dojo- Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo - Ice God Slayer Magic Dojo- Ice Devil Slayer Magic Dojo- Wind Magic Dojo Wind-Make Dojo Wind Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Wind God Slayer Magic Dojo Sky Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Lightning Magic Dojo Lightning-Make Dojo Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Lightning God Slayer Magic Dojo Lightning Devil Slayer Magic (disambiguation) Dojo Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Crystal God Slayer Magic Dojo Crystal Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Crystal Magic Dojo Crystal-Make Dojo Strengthening Magic Dojo High Speed Dojo Phasing Magic Dojo Sword Magic Dojo Lava-Make Magic Dojo Lava Magic Dojo Lava Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Lava Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Lava God Slayer Magic Dojo Lunar Magic Dojo Lunar Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Lunar Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Lunar God Slayer Magic Dojo Lunar-Make Dojo Solar Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Solar Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Solar God Slayer Magic Dojo Solar Magic Dojo Solar-Make Dojo Slowing Magic Dojo High Speed Dojo Healing Magic Dojo Gravity Magic Dojo Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Light Magic Dojo Light-Make Dojo Light Dragon Slayer Dojo Light God Slayer Magic Dojo Light Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Shadow Magic Dojo Shadow-Make Dojo Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Shadow God Slayer Magic Dojo Shadow Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Lupus Dojo Magic Dojo Branch This branch of Tournament Land is the magic imbued version of the martial arts. This is style that practitioners use are called Magical Martial Artists. Styles like these have over millions of combinations. Training -The training program is intense and can gives even the weakest the strength to hold their grounds. The training here in Tournament Land can easily be described as a Training from Hell. There two branches of training on this land. Countless mages and martial artists com to this place to seek training and enlightenment. Magic Dojo- this dojo was made to imbued martial arts with magic. In some cases, most mages have a self-taught style they mixed with their magic when they fight. The teachers that are there are master of the said martial arts that fused with magic to increase and empower the effects of the said style. Like a Taekwondo user that has Impact Magic mixed with the style. That means the impact of the kicks delivers will have more impact power that could break bones. Or the Iaido style user that uses Lightning Magic to increase the sharpness and cutting power. They can also do Combination Magic by fusing two magics in a style to bring out its full potential. Traditional Dojo The true and more traditional form of training. This dojo branch was made to infuse attacks of styles with Ki. Most fighters from all over the world comes to utilize their ki and their soon-to-be lifelong fighting styles. Over the years, the users will be able to manipulate and control their ki at willm Fighting Styles